


Protect

by GalaxySong



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dark Ianto, hurt Tosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok I sat down to write the second part of Picture Perfect and this happened instead. This was originally a couple of pages long but I trashed that and made it a tiny little thing instead. Not betaed as it is tiny</p>
    </blockquote>





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I sat down to write the second part of Picture Perfect and this happened instead. This was originally a couple of pages long but I trashed that and made it a tiny little thing instead. Not betaed as it is tiny

Ianto stood over the dead body feeling nothing but a sort of unusual calm. The dead man at his feet had put Tosh in hospital, he had beaten her so badly that she had needed surgery to repair internal bleeding. In the three weeks it had taken to track him down, two more people where in hospital and one was dead. Befour he had put a bullet in the mans brain he had asked why he did it. The dead mans answer had been that “The sluts deserved it.” 

With the image of Tosh’s broken body still fresh in his mind Ianto didn’t even hesitate to pull the trigger ,killing Harry Volting dead. The man had been living on borrowed time sine he had attacked Tosh any way. He removed the plastic sheet and rope from his bag that he had brought with him. The clean up job wouldn’t take than long, it was only one body after all.

With Jack gone they had all been a bit of a lost and Ianto had decided some one had to take Jacks place and protect the others. It turned out that Torchwood three had a lot more enemy’s than any of them could imagine and there fear of Jack been the only thing saving them from being slaughtered. Owen was the only one who knew about what he did to keep them safe and he either thought that what Ianto did had to be done or was to scared of what he would do if he said anything, it was most likely a bit of both.

As Ianto tipped the neatly wrapped body into the back of the SUV he wondered if Jack would ever know that he just hadn’t broken his heart when he had abandoned them all for the Doctor, he had also cost Ianto his soul.


End file.
